The present invention relates to fluid dispensers and, more particularly, to a pistol grip type hose nozzle having various modes of operation and a water saving feature.
Periodic water shortages and the ever-increasing cost of water require that hose nozzles be capable of operation at less than the maximum possible fluid flow rate. In a gun or pistol grip type hose nozzle the inlet or grip portion is roughly perpendicular to the outlet or barrel portion, and a handle pivotally secured to the dispenser body is spring loaded outwardly to a no-flow position and movable therefrom against the spring to a full flow position abutting the grip. Unfortunately, there is an almost irresistible impulse for the user to depress the handle all the way to its grip-abutting full-flow orientation and, indeed, to latch it there. (Otherwise the user's hand quickly tires of its delicate balancing act against the spring tension.) In most of these pistol grip hose nozzles the degree of actuation of the handle not only controls the fluid flow rate, but also the type of flow as well, varying the flow from a jet or mist action of narrow diameter to a cone of wider diameter. In such instances the flow/no-flow positioning of the handle is typically dictated by the type of flow desired. While the fluid flow rate through the nozzle can be adjusted by adjusting the water pressure at the source (that is, typically, the faucet), the typical user may not resort to this if it is inconvenient--for example, when the faucet is at the side of the house and the user is at the far end of his lawn. Furthermore, even when the user decides to reduce the pressure at the source, the adjustment is delayed until the user can traverse whatever distance exists between the fluid dispenser and the fluid source. Thus there is a strong need for a nozzle which permits the user to adjust the fluid flow rate through the nozzle immediately, by adjustment of the nozzle itself (and not the fluid source), and without affecting the type of flow (jet or cone) emanating even when the handle is locked in the full flow position.
In conventional pistol grip type fluid control devices of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,421, issued June 10, 1975, the fluid spray pattern emerging therefrom is varied from a cone spray to a jet spray by the interaction of a spray head or deflector with the nozzle. Depending upon the relative positioning of the spray head in or about the nozzle, the water passing about the spray head is hollowed out or deflected into either a hollow jet spray or a hollow conical spray, with the water in each case being at the outside surface of the spray and the inside thereof being dry. The non-uniformity of the hollow sprays results ultimately in a waste of water as the user must go over the same general area several times in order to ensure that it has been fully moistened. Furthermore, a hollow spray does not have the carrying power or range of a solid spray. Thus the need exists for a fluid dispenser which can deliver no-flow, variable angle solid conical spray or a solid jet spray, as desired, thereby to avoid the waste of water and provide a greater range for the spray.
While the latch means conventionally used to lock the handle in the full flow or open position operates satisfactorily, it is generally a separate and independent piece (typically a U-shaped metal latch) pivotally fastened to the main sprinkler body. The use of a special part and the need for assembly thereof with the main sprinkler body increase the overall cost of manufacture and assembly of the sprinkler.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispenser offering no flow, solid cone sprays and solid jet spray capabilities.
Another object is to provide a fluid dispenser having means therein for easily and immediately adjusting the rate of fluid flow therethrough independent of selecting the spray pattern thereof.
A further object is to provide a fluid dispenser having means for locking the handle in a full open position, the locking means and the main sprinkler body being of integral one-piece construction to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.